The basic purpose of this project is to study the extrinsic secretion products of the salivary gland. An examination of human (primarily parotide) saliva constituents and their relation to the health state are paramount. An emphasis has been placed on the study of the lysozyme and amylase content in both normal and diseased states, such as Sjogren's Syndrome and aphthous stomatitis. The major techniques involved have been polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) separation of isoamylases with starch agar gel iodine stained detection and quantitation and a radial diffusion quantitation method for lysozyme activity. Other parameters being assessed include lipase and a calcium. The salivas of other than parotid glands are being studied.